Cavemans Girl
by cavemansgurl
Summary: I no its a really crap title, but i was just putting it onto here and it asked me what the title was and i just came up with it, little bit different to other stories and the girl in the story is there before Stanley, plz reveiw, dont b too mean tho,thanx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N: I dont own Holes or n e of the characters. I know this chapters a bit slow but bare with it, its gets better.)

Stanley stumbled out of Mr. Sirs office, dressed in his orange uniform with DR Pendanski. Pendanski led him to a cream tent (it had probably started out white, but all the dust and dirt that had collected on it had turned it cream) marked "D." "This is D tent, D stands for diligence" he told him, striding towards the flimsy tent. A large black boy followed by two other boys, walked towards D tent. "Theodore!" Pendanski called, in his annoyingly stupid voice. The black boy looked at Pendanski, he paced towards him, "My names not Theodore, its ARMPIT!" he shouted, "And that's Zigzag and Squid" Armpit continued. "And him, he's Mom!" Squid told Stanley, pointing at Pendanski. "They all have their little nicknames for each other" Pendanski said, glazing over his clipboard, "I prefer to call them by their names society recognizes them by" he continued, the three boys all either rolled their eyes or sighed. "Well who-ever your name is!" Pendanski said, pointing at Armpit, "You will be Stanley's mentor" he told him. "Yeah whatever Mom" Armpit sighed.

Suddenly, a blonde girl appeared from behind Zigzag, her hair was tied back in a high pony tail. Her striking blue eyes caught Stanley's gaze, "Who's the new kid?" she asked, looking at him as if he were an alien. Stanley put out his hand, "My names Stanley." Zigzag pushed his hand back and looked at him like he'd done something really wrong. "Don't touch her OK, '_Stanley_'"he told Stanley sternly. "Zigzag, calm down baby" the girl asked him, clutching his hand and pulling him back."Im Physco" she said. "Well I'll leave you D-tenters to get better acquainted" Pendanski said cheerfully as he skipped off contented. Zigzag stared at Stanley, "Come on, lets go back to the tent" he said, not taking his eyes off Stanley until he turned. Zigzag, Physco, Armpit and Squid walked towards the tent. Physco turned and smiled at Stanley. Stanley smiled weakly back at her and followed them. When he entered the smelly tent, Stanley was acknowledged by two other boys. One lay on his bed, right at the back of the tent, he was a small boy with big, curly black hair. The other was standing next to a bed nearer the entrance, he had short black hair and a muscular build. He looked at Stanley through a pair of dirty, dusty glasses. He took a step towards him "Who's the Neanderthal?" he asked, staring at him."His names Stanley" Armpit replied "That's X-Ray", he told him, pointing at X-ray, Armpit walked towards one of the empty beds, "This ones yours" he told him. Stanley slowly walked towards the dirty bed, a brown stain still lingered in the mattress. He placed his bag on the bed and tried to avoid the the campers looks. Another boy entered the tent, he saw Stanley, "Who's the new kid?" he asked in a strong Hispanic accent. "Im Stanley" he said quietly, still looking at the floor "Im Magnet" the Hispanic boy replied, pointing at himself. "Whatcha here for Stanley?" Physco asked, as she sat down next to Zigzag on his bed. Stanley looked up at her, "Stealing a pair of shoes" he said, Physco looked at him confused. "Where they in the store, or still on somebody's feet?" Squid laughed. "No, he just killed the guy first, you forget to tell us that part right?" Zigzag asked, which prompted Physco to give him a displeased nudge. "They were Klyde Livingstons shoes" Stanley continued. "What?" Physco asked, not believing what she just heard. "You didn't steal no Klyde Livingston shoes" X-ray said, laying down on his squeaky mattress. The small boy turned towards the rest of the group, "Did they have read X's on em?" he asked. The whole tent (apart from Stanley and Zero) gasped, "You got Zero to talk!" Squid exclaimed. "Yo, what else can you do Zero?" Armpit asked loudly. Stanley looked at Zero, "Yeah, yeah they did"

The Next Day...

Stanley awoke to the sound of a loud horn. The six D-tent boys stumbled towards the shovel cupboard. Physco joined them moments after, obviously fro "womanly reasons" as the warden called it, she had to sleep in a different tent to the boys. She wore a different uniform to the boys, Unlike the orange jumpsuits and white t-shirts the boys wore, she wore a white vest top and orange dungarees, although it was equally unflattering. As Stanley picked up a shovel, he stared at her, as she put on a white 'New York Yankees' cap. She spotted him looking at her, he looked away shiftily then looked back again. She smiled and waved, Stanley smiled back. Zigzag saw Stanley smiling and reached for Physco's hand, he gave him a dirty look and lead Physco to the clearing with him.

As the other residents of Camp Green Lake dragged their shovels to the clearing, they were about the dig, the sun began to rise, an overwhelming heat burst over the horizon. Physco, Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, X-ray and Zero all watched as Stanley stabbed the shovel into the ground for the firsts time. "1 down, 10 million to go!" Mr. Sir called.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N: thank yous to Zeros girl for life for your nice reveiw, keep reading, it gets better i promise, and in reply to Squid freak, i tried to space it out for you so you can read it, dont want my story damaging sumones eyes!)

Later that Day:

Dr Pendanski drove up to D-Tent and Physcos holes in the water truck.Stanley clmbered out of his hole and got into the queue. As Pendanski filled his canteen, the other boys and Physco lunched on apples and crackers. Physco sat on the edge of her hole with ZigZag, the holes was considerably bigger than his, Stanley looked at Physco's hole, then at his own.

"Dont worry about it Stanley, first holes the hardest right?" Physco told him, smiling. ZigZag jumped up from where he sat and walked towards where Stanley was standing. "No, second holes harder" he started, "Your hurtin before you've even started, you think you ache now..."he continued, staring at him, he was now standing close enough so Stanley could hear him whisper "just wait till mornin." "Dont be such a dick-head Zig, leave him alone" Physco shouted at ZigZag, he still stared at Stanley, he raised his hand and slapped his cheek lightly, "You dead for sure" he laughed, Squid, X-ray, Magnet and Armpit chuckled slightly.

Way after everyone else had finished with their hole and returned to camp, Stanley climbed out of his hole as the sun was setting and dragged him shovel back to the shed it was kept in. Stanley walked back to D-Tent and picked up a towel and a shower token. As he approached the showers, he could hear running water, _myabe someone was already there?_, he thought to himself. He turned the corner and saw Physco, she wore a blue bikini which covered what was necessary, she had her back to him in the shower cubicle.

"Hi" he shouted, Physco stumbled slightly as she jumped and turned around, she saw Stanley and grabbed the towel that hung over the door of the shower, she took the small towel and wrapped it around her torso, "Im sorry i didnt mean to scare you" Stanley continued, walking towards the showers, _thats weird, why doesnt she like to show off her stomach, must be a girl thing, _"Is it ok if I-?" he asked, holding up his towel. Physco turned off her shower and nodded, "Yeah." Stanley entered the shower and undressed down to his boxers, he turned the shower knob and the freezing water poured onto his skin.

He turned to Physco, who was collecting up her things, "I wouldnt of thought they would let girls shower with boys" he said, trying to cut the silent tension."They dont, but seeing as its you Stanley." she replied picking up her things and stepping out of the cubicle. Stanley smiled and blushed slightly, "So whats the deal with ZigZag? he really doesnt like me" he continued, "Oh, its nothing, dont worry about him, he just dont like other guys looking at me thats all" she replied clutching her clothes and belongings with one hand over her chest.

"But I dont look at you, not in that way any way!" he protested, shutting off his shower. Physco stepped towards Stanley's shower, "Shame" she whispred quietly, moving closer towards him. "Coz that would be interesting" she whispered. Stanley loked at her, they both leant over the wooden door that seperated them both. They closed their eyes, just as their lips were about to meet,

BANG!

A gunshot fired and they parted quickly, they both looked towards where the gunshot was fired and saw Mr. Sir. He was pointing a gun at where they stood. Physco's hand quickly shot towards Stanleys, a look of terror swept over both their faces as they stared at Mr. Sir. "Dont move!" he told them firmly. Physco began breathing quicker and quicker as her heart raced. Mr. Sirs grip on the trigger tightened. Physco turned, flung her arms around Stanley and buried her head in his chest.

BANG!

Another gunshot.

Silence.

Physco raised her head from where it rested on Stanleys chest. She looked on the floor where the body of a dead lizard lay, one of its legs still twitching. She sighed and looked up at Stanley. A quiet laugh came from both of them as Physco removed her arms from Stanleys waist. "Get back to your tents!" Mr. Sir instructed, they looked at each other as they picked up any belongings they had dropped on the floor and made their way back to their tents. As they walkd back to their tents in silence, they looked at each other and smiled weakly, "Stanley?" Physco asked quietly, "Yeah" he replied,stopping outside D-Tent. "Dont tell anyone about before Mr. Sir shot that lizard" she asked him. "I wont" he whispered, looking at the floor. Physco smiled and turned towards her own tent. "Night Stanley" she called and she turned and entered the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the Fight in the rec room and Stanley becomes "Caveman"...

The 7 D-Tent boys and Physco say opn wooden chairs in a circle with Dr Pendanski in the rec room. "So boys and, erm...girl, lets talk about why we are here. Physco" he said, looking over at her. Shge was sat inbetween Caveman and ZigZag. "Yeah" she said, leaning back on her chair and resting her hands on the back of her white cap. "Whats your real name, the name your mother gave you?" Pendanski asked coldly. "...Mehgan" Physco replied after a long pause, "So, Mehgan, where are you from?" Pendanski asked leaning forward on his chair. Physco took her hands from behind her head and crossed them on her stomach. "Las Vegas, Nevada" she said. "No Way, your from Sin City?" Magnet asked. Physco nodded. "I was gonna go there with my mom once but-" Squid was cut short by Pendanski spluttering loudly. "We are not here to talk about vacations, you are here at Camp Green Lake because your criminals! What about you Mehgan? Why are you here?" he asked here. After a long silenceshe whispered "Arsen."

The next day after Zero digs Cavemans hole...

The lunch truck arrived as the sun scorched in the sky. Caveman sat on the edge of his hole and ate a cracker. ZigZag approached him with Squid. "Hey Caveman!" he shouted, "What do you say i give you my cracker, and you let me dig your hole?" he asked sarcasticly. Caveman looked up and didnt answer. ZigZag croached down, "Take it" he continued. "Look I get it, i'll dig my own hole from now on, ok?" Caveman told him. ZigZag laughed, "Ha ha, hes not gonna take it" he shoved the cracker into Cavemans face, "EAT THE COOKIE!" Caveman pushed ZigZags hand from his face.

Physco heard ZigZag shout and jogged to where him and Caveman where standing. ZigZag pushed Caveman back and he stumbled on to the floor. Pendanski stepped in, "What are you waiting for Stanley? teach him a lesson" he said. "Yeah Stanley, teach me a lesson" ZigZag told him. Caveman turned and walked away. ZigZag ran behind him and pushed him into a hole. Caveman fell painfully into the hole, ZigZag jumped in after him. He punched Caveman in the stomach. Physco ran towards the hole, she grabbed ZigZags arm and shouted "ZigZag stop i-" ZigZag turned around and hit her in the cheek. Physco stumbled back and fell on the dusty ground. ZigZag stopped hitting Caveman amd looked at Physco lying on the floor, clutching her cheek. ZigZag moved towards her, "Physco, Im sorry" he said quietly, reaching for her hand. Physco lept up and moved away from his reach, "Dont touch me!" she said. Caveman stood up and stepped towards her She put her arm around him, her other hand still holding her cheek. Caveman put both his hands arouns her, kissed her forhead and whispered "Its ok" Physco cried into his orange jumpsuit. The other boys looked over at ZigZag and shook their heads, others shot disgusted looks at him.

That Night after Zero an away (A/N: dont ask why he just did coz i cant think of a reason)...

Caveman and ZigZagwere placed in seperate tents for the night just incase they fought again.And since the only tent with any space was Physco's, thats where Caveman was sent.Caveman pulled hhis prange jumpsuit off and placed it on floor next to his cot, his cap sat on the end of his bed cover. Physco entered the tent wearing a large white t-shirt with a big blue logo on the front and blue pyjama trousers. She placed her own orange jumpsuit under her cot."Do you wanna puch your cot next to mine?" she asked quietly."K" Caveman replied ashe bent down and pushed the metal cot across the wooden floor. The two campers got under their thin sheets, Physco lifted Cavemans t-shirt and put her hand on his bare chest. Caveman rested his arm on her waist. Physco looked at him, "Do you wanna know a secret" she asked. "Ok" he replied quietly, lookin slightly concerned. "Im not really here for Arsen" she whispered.


End file.
